shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Catalyn Roberta
|jva = |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 666,666,666}} |devil fruit = }} Catalyn Roberta (Romaji: Kyattarin Robaata; Kana: キャッタリン・ロバーた) is the captain of the Dread Prates and a Queen of Antithesis. Feared as the Dread Piratess Roberta; Catalyn is infamously world-renowned for her enmity with the World Government and their Marines. In addition; she is feared as one of the most brutal, pragmatic, yet theatrical combatants in the world. She is also known for her possession of the Princess Bride, a ship which has received a bounty of its own because of how ludicrously destructive it is. As a retaliation for the abduction of her baby by the Amazora no Yotogi; a 28-year-old Catalyn confronted a Buster Call's worth of naught but the strongest of marine ships on open sea, single-handedly sunk the entire fleet, and then public executed all but the youngest of the fleet's crewmen. Consequently, she received her bounty of 666,666,666 beli. Not long after she received her bounty, she became a pirate and eventually founded the Dread Pirates. Sometime later, she was recruited into Antithesis and then managed to rise to being one its Four Kings. Personality and Relationships Personality Catalyn is an impressionable woman. Though she is less charismatic and more conspicuous. Though she perfectionistically maintains a demeanor of maturity, she is anything but mature. For, in spite of her pragmatism and realism, she is unable to reign in her flare for the dramatic. Consequently, she will take the path of least resistance and then make a merry show out of her travel along that path. To put it simply, she is the kind of person who yells "Sneak attack, bitch!" when they spring an ambush on someone. Pragmatic enough to perform an ambush in the first place, but not so pragmatic as to avoid announcing the ambush as she springs it. It should be noted that, in spite of her pragmatism and because of her flair for the dramatic, Catalyn has a crazy side. She tends to exaggerate things to an absurd extent. To her, a glare is a decleration of war and a light push is a full-fledged attack. Consequently, it is unwise to joke around with her. For she is likely to misunderstand and then overreact to one's jokes. Catelyn also has a dark side as well. She has never forgivven the World Government and its Marines for the abduction of her baby by the Amazora no Yotogi. Consequently, she continues to hold the grudge against ALL of the World Government and Marines' personnel. Though, unlike L'Olonnais D. Kuroraka, she has mercy in her heart for any World Governmental employee or marine whom manages to earn her respect. Relationships Thoosa Catalyn is the human mother of the half-cyclops and half-human Thoosa. Unfortunately, because Thoosa was abduct before Catalyn managed to spend so much as a year with her, Catalyn is unable to recognize Thoosa as her daughter. Abilities and Powers Physical Capabilities Catalyn is less of a Lightning Bruiser and more of The Juggernaut. She has been known to split the entirety of a sizable island with naught but a single punch. She can travel at hypersonic speeds and strike at supersonic speeds. She can fight for days on end without food, rest, or water. And she can withstand a buster call's worth of firepower without the assistance of her haki. Few, if any, consider her to be as much of a human as she is a monster. Notably, in stark contrast to Charlotte Linlin and other talents, Catalyn procured her monstrous physique from more than three decades' worth of progress. Fighting Style Catalyn is a brawler, plain and simple. She is neither formally nor informally trained in any sort of martial arts. As a result, she fights with gumption rather than instinct, intuition, or skill. Like Thoosa, Catalyn likes to improvise. A LOT. As a result, also like Thoosa, the manner in which she fights is dependent upon the individual whom she is fighting. Thus, she is a paragon of adaptability. Glaivework Catalyn wields a masterwork glaive named Westley. Notably, Westley is of comparable craftsmanship as the 12 Saijo O Wazamono Grade Swords. Haki Catalyn specializes in Busoshoku Haki. Notably, she is able to use her busoshoku in conjunction with her Aun Aun no Mi as a means of endowing hardness upon the brahman that the Aun Aun no Mi allows her to generate and then "forge" that brahman into a nigh-invulnerable suit of plate armor. In addition, she has been known to use her busoshoku to harden the glaive that she keeps on her person at all times. Lastly, Catalyn is a master of Transcendency. To the point where she is one of the few transcendents whom are able to use their conventional Busoshoku in conjunction with their Transcendency. History WIP Trivia * Her given name, Catalyn, is a pun on catalyst. Which is what her fruit, the Aun Aun no Mi, basically is. * Her epitaph and surname are references to the Dread Pirate Roberts. ** The name of her crew, the Dread Pirates, is also a reference to the Dread Pirate Roberts. * Her ship, the Princess Bride, is named after the movie and novel The Princess Bride. * Her glaive, Westley, is named after the main character of The Princess Bride. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack